Prior to the present invention, as set forth in general terms above and more specifically below, it is known, to employ various antimicrobial compounds and compositions for the treatment or therapy for burns, ulcers and open wounds. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,679,527 by Keiji et al., U.S. Patent Application Publication 2015/0337019 by Johnson et al. and U.S. Patent Application Publication 2016/0220722 by Wardell et al. While these various wound dressings, compounds and compositions may have been generally satisfactory, there is nevertheless a need for a new and improved honey that is fortified with dihydroxyacetone (DHA) in order to boost or enhance the production of methylglyoxal (MG) in the honey while guaranteeing antimicrobial activity level across the shelf life of the fortified honey.
It is a purpose of this invention to fulfill this and other needs in the medicine art in a manner more apparent to the skilled artisan once given the following disclosure.